souvenirs souvenirs
by qffan
Summary: Un OS écrit pour le FF Factor sur le forum Faberritana. Les membres su Glee club se retrouvent plusieurs années après le lycée. L'heure est aux révelations!


Les flash-back seront en italique comme ceci et les interventions dans le présent en gras comme cela. Bonne lecture!

Tous les ans depuis la fin de leurs années de lycée, le Glee Club avait pris l'habitude de se réunir afin de garder contact malgré les directions opposées que chacun avait suivi. Bien entendu, certains se voyaient plus souvent que d'autres. Santana et Britanny étant en couple et vivant à New-York non loin de Rachel et Quinn, les amies s'invitaient mutuellement pour un oui ou pour un non.

Malgré tout, ce week-end « spécial retrouvailles » représentait beaucoup pour tous ces anciens camarades de Mc Kinley et y être absents n'était pas une option envisageable.  
Cette année ne faisait pas exception à la règle et tous c'étaient donc retrouvés dans le spacieux loft que Mercedes partageait avec Puck. Loin d'être en couple, ces deux-là avaient cependant fait évoluer leur relation de manière assez étonnante. Puck avait convaincu la diva de le laisser s'occuper de sa carrière en échange du gîte et du couvert et quand cette dernière avait accepté, sa notoriété avait vite décollé. Bien que les deux amis eurent grandement les moyens de se payer chacun une maison, ils avaient décidé que mettre fin à leur colocation ne pouvait que leur porter la poisse et avaient continué à habiter ensemble, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.  
C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur et une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé que tous s'attablèrent se remémorant inlassablement leurs meilleurs souvenirs de lycée. Bien que souvent évoquées, il arrivait encore que certaines histoires inédites fassent surface. Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception à la règle.  
Vers la fin du repas, les langues se délièrent, le vin aidant. Santana ne cessait d'essayer d'orienter la conversation vers des sujets un peu plus « olé olé » comme elle disait. Agacée par son comportement, Rachel finit par intervenir:

« Écoute San... Tout le monde n'est pas obsédé sexuel comme toi et il faut que tu acceptes que tout ne tourne pas autour de pulsions sexuelles se passant dans les vestiaires des Cherrios! »

Tous retinrent leur souffle en attendant de savoir comment la Latina allait réagir aux paroles de Rachel. Quinn se décala aussi discrètement que possible vers la petite brune, prête à intervenir en cas de problème.

Santana fixa un moment Rachel, semblant se demander à quelle sauce elle allait la manger mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Brittany décida de prendre les devants:

« C'est vrai qu'entre San et moi, nos batifolages dans les douches ont été le début de notre histoire et ça tout le monde le sait! Mais ce que personne ne sait en revanche c'est comment Quinn et toi avez finalement réalisé que vous étiez faites l'une pour l'autre...

- C'est pas faux, renchérit Kurt, tout le monde se doutait que vous finiriez ensemble, c'est pour ça que ça n'a choqué personne quand vous nous avez annoncé que vous étiez en couple...

- Moi, j'avais rien vu venir, le coupa Finn d'un air un peu renfrogné

- Comme c'est bizarre, marmonna Tina. »

Tous rirent de bon cœur, mis à part Finn qui ne comprenait pas l'hilarité de ses amis.

« Racontez-nous les filles! Je suis sûr que c'est super hot! Supplia Puck

- Mais enfin Noah, on vient de te dire que tout ne tourne pas autour de ça, ironisa Santana

- C'est vrai en plus, insista Rachel, la manière dont Quinn m'a avoué ses sentiments est on ne peut plus innocente et mignonne! N'est-ce pas mon bébé ?» Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressée qui se mit à rougir violemment pendant que Santana faisait mine de vomir en entendant ce surnom.

« Ohhhh racontez-nous s'il vous plaît! Supplia Mercedes ravit d'avoir une nouvelle histoire à se mettre sous la dent.

- C'est hors de question, répondit Quinn sur un ton tranchant, c'est une histoire très personnelle qui ne concerne que Rachel et moi et je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous avancerait de connaître tous ces détails.

- Non mais tu rigoles j'espère! S'offusqua Kurt. Tu nous demande vraiment en quoi ça pourrait nous avancer de connaître le commencement officiel du Faberry? Ça serait un peu comme connaître les origines de l'univers!

-J'ai bien une théorie là-dessus, commença Brittany mais ça serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer et étant donné que la plupart d'entre vous ne croyez pas en l'existence des licornes, ça serait trop compliqué de vous convaincre... du coup, je préfère largement connaître le début du Faberry!

-C'est pas bientôt finit ces surnom à deux balles? Marmonna Quinn »

Rachel posa une main apaisante sur la cuisse de la blonde, ce qui parut la détendre considérablement.

« Bien, commença la brune, étant donner que ma moitié ne semble pas trop d'accord pour vous raconter sa version de l'histoire, je me propose de vous raconter la mienne! »

Tous se redressèrent sur leur chaise, plus attentifs que jamais pendant que Quinn quant à elle s'y renfrogna.

« Alors voilà comment ça s'est passé... »

Flash-Back

_En cette froide après-midi de mars, Rachel avait décidé de s'organiser une séance « film, canapé, couverture et chocolat chaud » comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsque la météo se montrait trop hostile à New-York._

Elle venait de mettre le DVD de Titanic (version longue bien sûr) dans le lecteur quand on frappa à la porte.

N'attendant pas de visite, la brune intriguée s'enroula dans une couverture et se hâta d'aller ouvrir.

A peine la porte ouverte, elle fut ébloui par la beauté de la personne qui se trouvait sur le palier. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en cascade de sous son bonnet de manière savamment décoiffée. Ses joues rougies par le froid la rendaient encore plus belle que d'habitude...

**« Tu crois pas que tu exagère un peu là Rach? Je venais surtout de traverser une tempête de neige et je ressemblais plus à un épouvantail avec la morve au nez qu'autre chose... La coupa Quinn**

-Ah tiens, regardez qui a décidé de m'aider à raconter l'histoire! S'esclaffa la petite brune

-Pas du tout! C'est juste que tu as toujours tendance à exagérer... Je ne fais que rétablir la vérité!

-Bien, tu as quelque chose à ajouter ou tu me laisse raconter la suite?

-...

-Merci! Je disais donc...

_Rachel mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Quinn se tenait devant elle et qu'elle semblait être morte de froid. Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir de son hébétement et bredouilla:_

« Quinn! Quelle surprise! Ne reste pas dehors! Entre vite!

-Ouf, j'ai cru que tu allais continuer à me fixer bizarrement et me laisser là! » Plaisanta la blonde.

Rachel lui proposa un chocolat et une place dans le canapé sous la couette que Quinn accepta avec gratitude.

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu fais ici! Questionna la brune

-Disons que je m'ennuyais un peu toute seule à Yale alors j'ai décidé de venir rendre visite à de vieilles connaissances! D'ailleurs, où sont Kurt et Santana?

-Pfff ne m'en parle pas... ils sont tellement occupés que je me retrouve toute seule à regarder la télé toute la journée en essayant de ne pas mourir de froid. »

Quinn jeta un œil à l'écran sur lequel tournait en boucle le menu du DVD et déclara:

« Titanic hein? Ça me va! En plus je ne l'ai jamais vu... »

Rachel la regarda comme si elle venait de voir une énorme limace sortir de sa bouche. 

**« C'est pas possible Quinn! Tout le monde a vu Titanic! S'indigna Kurt**

- C'est clair blondie... même moi je l'ai vu 5 fois... Avoua Puck

- Oui bon ça va! De toute façon, je n'ai pas suivi grand chose du film ce jour-là... dit Quinn

- Ahhhh j'avais raison! Vous étiez trop occupées à vous rouler des pelles! S'exclama Santana

- Pas du tout... c'est juste que quand Rachel n'était pas occupée à réciter par cœur tous les dialogues du film, elle me racontait tous les détails des bonus DVD...

- Je crois que tu exagère un peu là non? Bouda Rachel

-Si tu le dis... » Répondit la blonde en lançant un regard qui disait le contraire à l'assemblée.

_« Ne me dit pas ça! Ne fais pas celle qui me dit adieu. Pas encore...Est-ce que tu m'as compris? Écoute, tu vas te sortir de là, tu vivras longtemps, et tu vas faire plein de bébé... et tu vas les voir grandir... Et tu mourras très vieille, une vieille dame bien au chaud dans son lit... Pas ici... Pas cette nuit...Pas comme ça! Est-ce que tu m'as compris? Gagner ce voyage est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, il m'a mené jusqu'à toi, et je lui suis reconnaissant pour ça. Tu dois me faire cet honneur, à présent promets-moi, que tu vas survivre, que tu n'abandonneras jamais, jamais... Même si ça a l'air sans espoir, promets le moi maintenant, et ne romps jamais cette promesse.-Je te le promets.-N'abandonne jamais!-J'abandonnerai jamais. »_

Après avoir récité mots pour mots les dernières paroles de Jack à Rose, Rachel fondit en larme à la fin de la scène et mis son visage dans ses mains pour se cacher de Quinn, un peu honteuse de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un film. Voyant que la blonde ne réagissait pas, elle releva la tête pour l'observer.

Quinn la dévisagea avec un drôle d'air, elle sembla un peu perdu et sur le point de dire quelque chose.

Et sans crier gare, elle lâcha dans un souffle:

« Je crois que je t'aime. »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se lever et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Rachel quant à elle mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Elle secoua la tête, se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la pièce où s'était réfugiée Quinn.

**« Attends attends attends! Coupa Santana. Tu veux dire que tu lui as déclaré ta flamme devant Titanic? Si c'est pas cucul ça! »**

Quinn se remit à rougir et répondit:

« Disons que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments... Laissez-moi vous expliquer... »  
  
_« Ne me dit pas ça! Ne fais pas celle qui me dit adieu. Pas encore...Est-ce que tu m'as compris? Écoute, tu vas te sortir de là, tu vivras longtemps, et tu vas faire plein de bébé... »_

Quinn était plus absorbée par Rachel que par le film, qu'elle ne trouvait pas génial d'ailleurs... les histoires d'amour ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé, elles ne servaient qu'à catharsiser les frustrations des filles en mal d'amour à travers le monde entier...  
Mais Rachel était tellement adorable à cet instant que Quinn était prête à regarder tous les films « guimauve » du monde à condition que ce soit avec elle.

« Tu dois me faire cet honneur, à présent promets-moi, que tu vas survivre... »

Quinn observa le visage de la brune qui commençait à être baigné de larmes mais très vite elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Son cœur se serra de la voir touchée à ce point.

Quelle personne normale se mettait dans cet état juste en regardant un film? Mais Rachel n'était pas une personne normale, elle était passionnée. Elle chantait avec passion, elle vivait avec passion et elle regardait Titanic avec passion. Et c'était pour ça que Quinn l'aimait.

Cette idée toute nouvelle lui coupa un instant le souffle et cela n'arrangea rien quand Rachel releva la tête s'attendant sûrement à des moqueries.

Quinn devait absolument trouver quelque chose à dire avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de son trouble.

« Je crois que je t'aime. »

Bon sang! Ça ce n'était pas prévu! D'où est-ce que ça sortait ça? Dans un accès de panique, Quinn se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

**« J'ai mis plusieurs heures à la faire sortir... témoigna Rachel**

- Et ensuite elle est sortie et vous vous êtes sautées dessus en vous arrachant vos vêtements? Questionna Puck les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Sans le moindre doute... » Marmonna Santana.

Quinn les fusilla du regard:

« En fait pas du tout! On a beaucoup attendu avant de se lancer là-dedans. Les contredit Rachel.

- Combien de temps exactement? Demanda Mercedes

- Oh trois ou quatre mois il me semble...

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être coincées! S'indigna Santana

- Pas tant que ça, dit Rachel, attendez que je vous raconte notre première fois!

- Vas-y! Vas-y raconte ! » Supplia Puck.

Quinn lui asséna une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver ! »

FIN


End file.
